1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for developing an electrostatic charge image, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Background Art
A method for visualizing image information via an electrostatic charge image, such as electrophotography, is currently used in a variety of fields. In the electrophotography, an electrostatic charge image which is formed on a photoreceptor by a charging step and an electrostatic charge image forming step is developed by a developer containing a toner, and visualized through a transfer step and a fixing step.